


Honorary Starlight

by catsaretriangles



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaretriangles/pseuds/catsaretriangles
Summary: Femslash/After a bad breakup with Neptune, things are really tense between the former couple at the palace. So Serenity's solution is for Uranus to spend a year on another planet as a temporary guardian. The only thing is the planet she's going to is Kinmoku, home of the starlights. What will happen as Uranus spends a year there as an honorary starlight?





	1. Chapter One

Things had been peaceful on earth for a while now. Crystal Tokyo had been formed a long time ago and they hadn't had any new enemies in years. Everyone was living happily and Neo queen Serenity was even pregnant at the moment. But although things were great there was still one source of tension and sadness: The relationship between Neptune and Uranus.

Uranus had thought things between them had never been better. She was so in love with the blue haired soldier and they had even discussed having a child together in the near future. Things appeared perfect in her eyes. So it came as a total surprise when Neptune approached her one day and asked if they could talk.

The blonde haired soldier had thought nothing of it and followed her to the palace library. Neptune gestured for her to sit down and so she did as told. The blue haired soldier let out a sigh and in that moment Uranus was starting to get worried.

"Michiru whats wrong?" she asked softly, knowing the use of her birth name would grab her attention.

The other twenty-four year old looked up at her with sad eyes. "Gomenasai Uranus." she whispered.

"Neptune what are you apologizing for? You can tell me anything, you know that right?" she asked sweetly, reaching her hand out to brush a lock of hair behind the other girl's ear but her hand was stopped halfway. Neptune had grabbed it and was staring at her intensely.

"Don't." she muttered, dropping the other girl's hand from her own.

"Neptune?"

"Uranus I can't do this anymore, I can't be with you."

The blonde felt her heart shatter her heart into a million pieces and tears flooded her eyes. "Why? Am I not good enough? Is there someone else who stole your heart?" she asked sadly, as a tear fell down her cheek.

"No Uranus. You're an amazing person but I just don't feel the same way about you. I just want to be friends with you, that's all." she said nonchalantly, her eyes showing no sign of remorse whatsoever.

"Even after all we've been through together? You promised we'd always be together and that even in death we'd still be together. How can you change your mind about it and act like it's no big deal?" she asked harshly, anger beginning to build up inside of her as more tears began to spill down her cheeks.

"I grew up Haruka." she said coldly, the use of the other soldier's birth name bringing more tears to her eyes. "And now it's time you do the same. Gomen." she finished, getting up from her chair before beginning to walk away.

Uranus jumped up from her chair and ran after her, grabbing her wrist tightly in her hand. "No Neptune." she hissed. "You don't get to just break my heart and act like everything's ok. You don't have that right."

The blue haired woman spun around to face her, anger clearly evident on her face. "You need to move on Uranus. Now let go of me." she demanded, her eyes burning with rage.

"I'll let go of you once you give me an answer as to how you can break my heart so easily. This isn't fair, you have to give me something."

"I already have! I told you I don't feel the same way about you, what more do you want from me?" Neptune yelled, yanking her arm out of the other woman's grip.

Uranus glared at her. "That's not what I asked you and you know that. I want to know how come it's so easy for you to just toss me away like a used tissue. Don't I mean anything to you?"

"You're nothing more to me then a friend and a teammate but that's all. Yes I loved you once but we were teens, now we're adults and I've matured, it's time you do the same!"

"What's all this fighting about?" The two women spun around to see a confused Serenity looking at them with concern in her eyes.

The two both fell to their knees and bowed momentarily. "It was nothing hime." Neptune said softly.

Serenity looked over at Uranus whose eyes were still teary. "Uranus come talk to me." she said sweetly.

The blonde stood up and walked over to her. "As you wish hime."

The queen led her up to her bedroom where she sat down on her bed, motioning for the older woman to sit next to her. Uranus sat down and was surprised by how soft it was. Very few people got to see the queen's bedroom so she felt honored to be in the beautiful room. The bed was large and had soft white blankets with a rose pattern covering it and soft pillows at the other end. There was a large crystal chandelier in the middle of the ceiling and the walls were covered with elegant paintings of roses and planets. The floor was the color of the sky at night, pitch black. Other things were placed neatly in the room such as a silver vanity and a silver chair with a cushion covered in red roses.

Serenity turned to look at her, her blue eyes filled with sincerity and concern. "What happened with Neptune, Haruka?" she asked softly, reaching out to grab the soldier's gloved hand.

Uranus sighed and looked up into her eyes. "She broke up with me, and she acted like it was no big deal to her, like what we had was nothing." she muttered, her eyes filling with tears once again.

The young queen let go of her hand and gently pulled the other blonde into her arms. "Gomenasai Haruka." she whispered, her voice still holding the same amount of sweetness as it had when she was just a young teen.

The older woman relaxed in her embrace, quickly blinking away her tears so that her dress wouldn't be ruined. Serenity gently combed through her short blonde hair with her fingers, humming softly as she did so. Moments like this were rare as Serenity constantly had to act mature and deal with matters regarding her and the king but at heart she was still Usagi Tsukino and she always would be.

After some time Uranus pulled away, smiling slightly at her queen. "Arigatou."

Serenity smiled back, her blue eyes sparkling with joy. "You're welcome Uranus." she said softly, planting a small kiss on the woman's head. "Now I must attend to some important matters, but try and be happy ok?"

The other blonde nodded. "Ok." she replied, getting up and leaving the room without another word.

/

A month passed and Neptune and Uranus were constantly fighting. Little things would set them into fits of rage and no matter how hard the other senshi tried to keep them apart, they'd always bump into each other and an argument would ensue.

One day Uranus was on guard at the front of the palace when Jupiter approached her. She told her that Serenity had asked to speak with her in the library. So Jupiter and Uranus switched places, as the blonde went to go see her queen.

"Hime." she said, bowing once she reached the library. "You asked to speak with me?"

Serenity nodded and gestured for the soldier to come sit with her. Once they were both sitting down, she spoke. "I see things between you and Neptune are still very tense, am I right?" she asked quietly.

Uranus sighed, casting her gaze to the floor. "Hai, we've been fighting a lot lately." she muttered.

"What if I told you I've made arrangements for you to have a break from life here?"

The sailor scout looked up at her with confused eyes. "Nani?"

"I've been discussing things with rulers from other planets for a while now and one of the rulers I was talking with wanted one of our sailor scouts to come spend a year on their planet as an honorary guardian to learn about where they live and how things work over there, which would help a lot with the alliance we're trying to form with them. And I thought since you've already been having problems with Neptune that you could use a break so I arranged for you to leave in five days."

The older girl's eyes widened slightly and she stared down at the floor once more. "Wow that's a lot to take in." she whispered, trying to understand everything in her head. "Which planet are you talking about?"

Serenity sighed. "I was afraid you'd ask that." she muttered. "But I should tell you. I'm sure you remember the starlights, correct?"

Uranus's mouth dropped and she felt her heart stop for a moment. "Wait, wait, wait you're saying I have to live with them for a year?"

"I knew you wouldn't react well to this but I was talking with Kakyuu and she was worried because Kinmoku is rather big and there's only three guardians there so they could use any alliance they get."

"Hime, I don't want to be disrespectful but why them? I still don't trust them, you know that." she protested.

"I know Haruka, but they aren't bad people, I promise, and I know you know that deep down. You can't back out now, gomen. But it will be good for you to have some time away from here."

"But what if something happens while I'm gone?"

Serenity smiled and grabbed one of her hands. "Haruka including me there's still eight scouts left who can protect the planet if something happens. Besides the chances of something happening is very slim. Please do this for me, it'll be good for you." she pleaded softly, her voice sweet and reassuring.

Both sets of blue eyes met and Uranus sighed. "Ok hime, I'll go."

The queen stood up, smiling. "Arigatou." she whispered, as she let go of her hand and walked away.

"Better start packing." the lone scout muttered as she stood up.

/

Five days passed by rather quickly and soon it was time for Uranus to leave for Kinmoku. She'd packed a small bag of stuff and was standing outside the palace saying her goodbyes. All the scouts were there except Neptune which didn't surprise her too terribly much.

"I'm going to miss you." Venus said, as she took her turn hugging the older scout.

Pluto walked up and Venus stepped aside. "Take care Haruka." she said softly, giving her a quick one arm hug.

As Pluto walked away, Saturn came running up and jumped into her arms. "Don't go!" she pleaded, as she dug her nails through the woman's uniform.

She sighed and smoothed the younger girl's hair down as she hugged her. "I'll be back soon Hotaru, I promise." she whispered, giving her a soft kiss on the head.

The youngest soldier pulled away and smiled at her, although the tears glimmering in her eyes didn't fade. Mars was next, and she hugged the blonde quickly before pulling away and smiling. "Have fun." she whispered sweetly.

Jupiter was the next to say her goodbye and it was obvious that she was on the verge of tears. She didn't say anything and simply embraced her tightly before walking away.

The last one of the sailor scouts was Mercury who approached her slowly. She extended her hand towards her and opened it revealing a tiny yellow computer with the planetary symbol of Uranus on it in dark blue. "It's for you." she said, as the older girl took it from her. "If you ever need anything you can contact us with it. I'm sure you've seen the one I have, before. I made it. It's the same model but I customized it for you."

"Arigatou Mercury."

The shorter girl smiled and gave her a quick hug. "I'm glad you like it. Take care." she whispered before pulling away.

Uranus tucked the tiny computer away in her skirt pocket right as she was approached by Neo queen Serenity. She bowed as she fell to the ground on one knee.

Serenity chuckled. "You don't have to bow every time you see me Haruka." she said quietly.

The other blonde stood up, a small blush crossing her cheeks. "Gomen."

"No, no, it's alright." she replied sweetly as she walked over to her. "Have a good time." she said, before planting a final kiss on the woman's head.

"I'll try." Uranus responded with a smile. She took one look at the palace hoping that Neptune would come running out to say goodbye, but just as she expected the blue haired soldier didn't appear. She let out a small sigh and walked towards the open field. She waved at the sailor scouts gathered in front of the palace and lifted her arm high up in the air.

She closed her eyes and began concentrating. The sign of Uranus appeared on her forehead beneath her tiara and she was surrounded by a bright yellow light. She kept concentrating on Kinmoku and tried to follow the directions Serenity had given her.

She felt her feet land on something firm and when she opened her eyes she saw that she'd arrived on a planet. The sky was a brilliant reddish orange and there was a large light brown palace in front of her. She saw a figure in the background who was slowly approaching her. She remained in her place and as the figure grew closer she could tell that it was Princess Kakyuu.

She looked just like Uranus remembered. Her long red hair was still up in it's usual style and she still had on the same dress as she'd worn on earth, the fabric still looking as pristine as ever. Her red eyes held friendliness and happiness and she smiled at the foreign sailor scout. "Welcome to Kinmoku, Uranus." she said sweetly.

The blonde bowed slightly. "Arigatou Kakyuu."

All of a sudden the palace doors opened and out walked three people Uranus remembered all too well. In the middle stood Fighter who looked the same as she did all those years ago. Her black hair was still tied back in it's usual ponytail and her uniform was still the same. But she looked more mature like the twenty-three year old she was, but her blue eyes still had a mischievous look to them.

On her right stood Healer who was was watching her cautiously. She didn't look much different other then the fact that she looked much more mature. She still had that look about her that warned anyone who came near her to back away or else.

Then on her left was the last starlight, Maker. The brunette was studying her carefully, her purple eyes focused on her. She looked the most mature of the three but she still looked fairly unapproachable.

"What is she doing here, hime?" Fighter asked, as her and the other two lights walked towards them.

"Uranus is going to be staying here for a year. It will help her learn more about our planet and will help us build an alliance with the people on earth." she said cheerily. "So I'm going to need you guys to all try and get along, ok?"

"Ok." came the response from all three of them.

"Good. Maker?"

The tallest starlight looked up. "Hai, hime?"

"Can you please show Uranus to her room? It's the empty one at the end of the long hallway."

The brunette studied the foreign scout for a moment before she spoke. "Follow me." she said blankly as she began walking towards the palace.

She led the older woman into the palace and Uranus was in awe of it's beauty. There were murals on practically every wall and in front of every room there was an ornate vase containing a variety of flowers. Every door had some beautiful engraving on it and there were multiple chandeliers that hung from the ceiling.

She followed the starlight wordlessly down the hall, the tension between them making her feel even more uncomfortable. Eventually the brunette stopped in front of a door that had an engraving of some kind of flower made out of fire on it, the vase by the door containing only red and white flowers.

She opened the door for the blonde to enter and gestured slightly for her to go on in. Uranus said nothing and simply gave her a wordless nod to which the younger girl walked away.

Closing the door behind her, she took a moment to observe her temporary living space. There was a mural of several foreign planets above a decent sized bed which was covered in vibrant red blankets with matching pillows. There was a dresser in the corner which had an engraving of red flowers running along the right side. In the other corner were three bookshelves each filled with books, and down beside that was a large mirror. Hanging from the ceiling was a small chandelier and in the other corner was an entrance to a small but private bathroom.

Sighing, she put her bag down on her bed and began pulling her clothes out. She walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer which happened to be empty. She carefully put her clothes away, leaving one set of pajamas out on her bed. She tossed her bag on the floor beside her bed and grabbed her pajamas walking to the bathroom to change.

She transformed back into her regular form and put on the soft clothes. She exited the bathroom and laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling for a while before she heard a gentle knock at her door.

She got up and walked over to the door. She opened it to find Kakyuu standing there, smiling gently at her. "Hello Haruka. Can I talk to you?" she asked quietly.

The blonde nodded and walked over to her bed, sitting down on one end where as the fireball princess sat down on the other end. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to let you know how your schedule is going to be. Tomorrow at around noon we'll be having three visitors, one of the elder fighters, one of the elder makers, and one of the elder healers. First I'll tell you about each group though. You see the starlights each represent a certain group of people in our royal community. Fighter represents the people who go to war and are in charge of protecting our people. Fighters generally work as guards and there are many here alongside the starlights. Maker is represented by the people who are in charge of making important things and fixing things. And Healer is represented by our people who work in hospitals and others who have healing powers. Most of these people are ordinary people but since they're not regular town people who live everyday lives, they generally wind up in one of these categories, understand?"

Haruka nodded. "I think I understand."

"Good. So tomorrow the three elders will come and talk to you and they will assess you individually to see which group they think you fall into. You will then be assigned to whichever starlight is in charge of that particular group. That starlight will then show you around Kinmoku and you will share guard duty with them. As well you'll be asked to take special classes during the day about that particular thing, so let's say if they deem you a fighter, Fighter will show you around and you'll have to take training lessons during the day. I know it's a lot to take in but do you think you can handle all of that?"

"I think I can."

Kakyuu smiled. "I'm glad. All I ask is that you give the starlights a chance, they don't mean any harm really. They need time to adjust to you as well." she said softly. She then stood up, smoothing down the skirt of her dress quickly. "Anyways breakfast is at 8, there's a small clock beside your bed you can use as an alarm. It's getting late so I suggest you get some rest."

Haruka yawned, reaching over to grab the small clock. "Alright." she muttered, as she tried to figure out how to set the alarm.

"Good night." Kakyuu whispered, as she left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

The blonde finally managed to get the alarm set and put the clock back down. She got up and turned the light off. She managed to make her way back to her bed in the dark and crawled under the blankets.

She shut her eyes and tried to fall asleep but her heart ached for home, for Neptune, for all that she didn't have. Eventually she managed to fall asleep, waiting for the next day to come.


	2. Chapter Two

Kinmoku may have been extremely different from earth but one thing the two planets had in common was how damn annoying their alarm clocks were.

Yes the alarm clock worked properly and woke Haruka up at the right time but the noise it created was enough to make her want to rip her head off. The sound it made was like a long drawn out high pitched scream that wouldn't stop until you turned it off. The only problem was Haruka couldn't find the button to turn it off.

She tried pressing every inch of it, she tried shaking it, she tried reasoning with it but nothing she tried made it stop. Eventually she'd had enough and threw the thing at the wall, guilt flooding through her as she watched it shatter into a bunch of tiny pieces.

She quickly cleaned up the broken parts and threw them in the trash before grabbing her henshin rod from her dresser. She transformed quickly and rushed downstairs, not wanting to be late.

She arrived at the dining area where Healer, Kakyuu and Fighter sat, each with a plate of what looked like pancakes. Kakyuu smiled at her and waved her over to the table. "Ohayo Uranus." she greeted cheerily. "How'd you sleep?" she asked, as the scout took a seat beside her.

"Ohayo Kakyuu." she responded, grabbing a plate from the center of the table and placing a pancake on it. "I slept very well, although I think I broke the alarm clock." she said sheepishly, her cheeks turning slightly red.

Fighter let out a quiet chuckle and Healer elbowed her in the ribs, earning her a glare in response.

Kakyuu however was laughing as well. "Oh my, that's alright. It's happened before with guests that don't know how to turn it off. It was old anyways and needed to be replaced. I'll get you a new one by tonight."

"Arigatou." Uranus replied, taking a bite out of her pancake. She looked around the table and realization hit her that Maker wasn't present. "Say where's Maker at?"

"She's sleeping." Healer said sourly. "She was on guard duty during the night and she has to do more during the afternoon so this is her only time to rest. Fighter's turn is next. "

"Oh, I see." the blonde said quietly, before taking another bite.

Fighter got up, carrying her plate to the sink and gave a small nod to the others sitting at the table before putting her plate down and heading off to the front entrance. Uranus was then left alone with only Kakyuu and Healer who happened to be glaring at her from across the table.

She eventually finished eating and got up from her chair to put her plate in the sink. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Kakyuu standing behind her. "The elders will be here soon. They'll be meeting with you in the palace garden. Do you know where that is?"

Uranus nodded, giving her a small smile. "I think I can find my way."

The red haired princess smiled before walking away. The blonde made her way through the halls of the palace till she found a door that led outside. She opened it and saw what appeared to be tall green hedges blooming with all sorts of flowers.

There was a large white marble bench beside the tallest hedge and she walked over to it, sitting down as she waited for the elders to arrive. Time went by slowly as the scout of the solar system waited, wondering if these people were even going to show up at all. She was beginning to get frustrated and was about ready to leave when she noticed three shadowy figures slowly approaching her.

As the figures grew closer she could tell that they were three men. The man in the middle appeared to be the oldest, his face wrinkly and his snow white hair almost all gone but he had a friendly smile and gentle brown eyes that sparkled with kindness.

The man on the left had mostly silver hair with a single streak of black running through his messy curls, he had a long silver beard and he had a sour expression on his face, making the young woman slightly more uncomfortable then she already was.

The final man on the right was staring at the blonde, his expression was blank as he rubbed his bald head softly, his grey eyes watching the girl closely.

The middle man approached Uranus first, extending a hand towards her. "Hello, you must be Sailor Uranus." he said kindly, as the blonde slowly reached out to shake his hand.

"Yes I am." she replied, letting go of his hand as she stood up. "And you are?"

He let out a soft chuckle and smiled at her. "I'm the elder healer, but you can call me Hiroji."

The silver haired man spoke next, as he also reached out to shake her hand. "My name is Kotaro, I'm the elder fighter around here." he said blankly, as the woman shook his hand hesitantly.

The bald man didn't extend a hand towards her and simply kept eyeing her up and down. Finally he spoke. "I'm the elder maker, Kazuma."

She nodded her head slowly, reciting their names in her head. "Hiroji, Kotaro, and Kazuma." she muttered quietly to herself so she wouldn't forget.

"I'm assuming princess Kakyuu told you about what we're here for, correct?" Hiroji asked.

"Hai, she told me that you'd be assessing me individually."

The healer smiled at her. "That is correct. I'll assess you first. Please follow me." he said, leading her to an empty spot in the garden. He sat down on the ground and gestured for her to sit as well. She sat down awkwardly and he spoke again. "So tell me do you have any experiences with medicine or injuries?"

She shrugged. "Not really. I mean I've dealt with cuts and burns from fights against enemies before but it's generally just minor things that you can fix with a band-aid or a pill."

"What about illnesses? Do you know how to treat someone who is sick?"

"Besides making them soup and giving them some medicine, not really. I generally go online to find out what to do."

The older man closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. "Let's say I was in a fight right here, right now, and I got a bad cut that was super deep and needed emergency care. How would you fix it?"

She sighed as she tried to search for an answer in her brain. "I'd probably take you to a doctor."

"Uranus, you are the doctor in this situation."

Her eyes widened and she smacked herself in the forehead, sighing deeply. "Umm, I'd probably grab a band-aid or something..." she muttered.

Hiroji shook his head softly. "Band-aids won't fix this. I need more then just a band-aid."

This conversation went on for what felt like forever and when it ended the blonde walked away feeling like a total idiot. "I really need to know more about this stuff in case something ever does happen." she said quietly to herself as she walked back over to the two remaining elders.

She saw Kazuma slowly approaching her, and she headed in his direction. "Hello Miss Uranus." he said quietly once she was next to him. "Follow me." he said, leading her around the corner where another bench was.

He sat down and patted the space next to him. She sat down and he began to speak. "So tell me do you have a lot of experience in creating things?"

She thought for a moment, her finger on her chin as she tried to summon her memories. "Well I was always really good in my woods class. And I could sew well enough."

"What's the hardest thing you've ever made on your own?"

"Well in my woods class I made a big chair without any help and got an almost perfect mark on it."

"That's excellent! Are you good at fixing broken appliances?"

"I am actually, back at the palace whenever something broke I'd always be asked to fix it."

"Very good! Now can you explain to me how to build a wooden desk?"

"Oh that's easy! First you need your wood and your nails and screws and hammer and..." she rambled on for a while, listing from memory all the steps she'd learned at school. The elder nodded slowly as he listened, making mental notes of everything.

Around an hour later the old man finally finished with his questions and waved to her as she wandered over to the last elder who was standing in a large open area, far away from the delicate flowers and hedges.

"Hello Miss Uranus." Kotaro said, giving her a slight bow.

The blonde's face flushed slightly as she didn't know what to do and bowed awkwardly in response.

Once the awkward exchange was over the elder spoke. "I'm sure you're well aware that the main job of a fighter is to fight. I would like to observe your fighting skills. I would like you to fight against that tree over there." he said, gesturing to a tall bare tree on his left.

She looked, a confused expression crossing her face but she shook it off and turned to face the tree. Kotaro stood slightly off to the side as the senshi adjusted her pose. She lifted her hand up in the air as the familiar yellow light surrounded it. "World shaking!" she screamed, sending the yellow ball of light flying towards the tree. Half of the tree broke and slid off onto the ground. She ran towards the stump, taking a leap into the air as her talisman formed in her hands. "Space sword blaster!" she yelled, swinging her blade at the large stump.

It only made a small dent and she groaned, getting frustrated with the tree. "Space sword blaster!" she yelled again, this time swinging harder at the wooded stump, finally breaking it completely this time.

She sighed, wiping the beads of sweat off her forehead as she turned around to face Kotaro who was eyeing her up and down. "Your fighting is very sloppy." he commented dryly.

Uranus bit her tongue to keep herself from saying something rude in response. Instead she simply mumbled "I know."

Kotaro led her over to another tree and asked her to repeat what she did before. This time it took 4 attacks before the tree was completely down. She was getting frustrated and he kept asking her to knock down more trees, every time taking longer then it should have.

Finally he led her to the last tree and asked her to do the same thing. Feeling extremely frustrated by this point, her arm shot up in the air as her hand glowed yellow again. "World shaking!" she screamed, her voice filled with determination as she sent the ball of light flying. It crashed into the base of the tree with a great force, knocking the tree completely over. A large smile grew on her face as Kotaro walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder.

They finished and she was instructed to go and wait on the bench as the elders discussed each of their results with each other. As she waited, she became engrossed in her thoughts. She decided to make a list of the pros and cons of working with each starlight.

Fighter, now that would be complicated, she thought as she shuddered slightly. But the raven haired starlight did seem to have a good heart even if Uranus had viewed her as an intruder in the past. She just didn't want there to be any tension because of Serenity but she hoped that the leader of the starlights had gotten over her by now. Otherwise though as long as Fighter was willing to get along with her, there weren't too many problems there.

Healer seemed cold and guarded, she could already imagine all the possible issues they might have. The oldest starlight might snub her or try to pick fights with her but she didn't know for sure. She hadn't interacted much with Healer on earth so she didn't know too much about what she was like. On the bright side if Healer did choose to snub her and wouldn't talk to her at least she wouldn't have to worry about fighting with her. And for all she knew the silver haired girl could have a soft side but that was a huge maybe. All in all there was a good amount of possible problems.

And then there was Maker. The brunette was mysterious and was also fairly guarded. She seemed to be the most mature out of the three so she seemed like the least likely person that she would have problems with. But then again... Back on Earth Maker had threatened to hurt Serenity if she stood in their way. Then again she was only trying to find their princess who she'd sworn her life to, but that threat made her seem suspicious. She was unsure on what to think about her.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when she saw the three elders approaching her. She stood up from the bench, bowing quickly once they were close enough.

Kotaro was the first of the three to give his assessment. "Uranus, you have great power. You're a skilled fighter and your attacks are quite powerful. However you are somewhat sloppy when it comes to attacking. You don't plan which attack you think would work best, you just attack on impulse which can lead to potential disasters in the future. Although towards the end your attacks seemed more coordinated and I'm impressed by how you took that final tree down with only one attack."

"Arigatou Kotaro."

The elder fighter stepped back and Kazuma stepped forward. "From what you told me today, I can tell that you are quite skilled in crafting. You were able to answer my questions quickly and without too much thought. I'm impressed by your knowledge about this stuff and I have to admit that I didn't expect you to be this knowledgeable about this stuff. Obviously you still have things you could improve on, but I see great potential in you." he said, giving her a small smile.

She returned the smile, her cheeks turning slightly red. "Arigatou Kazuma."

He stepped back to stand beside Kotaro and Hiroji walked forward. He cleared his throat quickly before speaking. "Miss Uranus, I have to say our chat today was certainly interesting. It appears that you don't know too much about medicine aside from a couple basic things. There are things you should work on, such as how to treat a bad wound and how to properly treat someone who's ill. I see potential for improvement in you and I hope that you work on expanding your knowledge on health."

"Arigatou Hiroji." she mumbled as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

Kotaro stepped forward again, eyeing her up and down before he spoke. "We have decided that you'd be best suited to work with Maker. Your skill for crafting is impressive and we think that you can excel further in that area in this moment in time. Maker will be your mentor and will show you where your classes are. You'll be attending classes this week in the afternoon and after supper, each for an hour. Next week Maker will take you around central Kinmoku when she's not on guard duty. The following week you'll have classes again and the week after that you'll begin sharing guard duty with Maker and eventually you'll start taking your own individual shift."

She nodded. "I understand. Arigatou." she said, giving them a small bow.

They all bowed in response before saying a quick goodbye and leaving.

She sighed as she walked back into the palace. She didn't know how working with Maker would go and she simply hoped that the brunette wouldn't give her too much trouble.

As she wandered through the halls she saw Kakyuu who spotted her and waved her over. "How'd your meeting with the elders go, Uranus?" she asked, as the blonde walked towards her.

"It went alright."

"Who did they pair you with?"

"Maker..."

Kakyuu chuckled softly. "Oh you'll love her! She may seem cold but she can also be really sweet and gentle plus she's hilarious. I'm sure you two will be friends in no time!" she exclaimed.

Uranus bit her tongue, trying to hold back a sarcastic retort. "Oh yeah I'm sure we will..." she muttered, trying to hide the bitterness in her voice.

"You should go talk to her after lunch! She's on guard duty right now but she's generally in the library when she has a free time. She's kind of a bookworm." she said, giving her a small wink.

The blonde gulped slightly and forced a smile onto her face. "Sounds great!" she choked out, cringing at how fake her voice sounded.

Kakyuu didn't notice and simply kept walking with her towards the dining room. "By the way I replaced your alarm clock. This new one should work a lot better for you."

"Oh arigatou." she responded, as they walked into the dining room where Fighter already sat.

"Where's Healer?" Kakyuu asked the leader of the starlights, as her and Uranus sat down at the table. She filled a plate for the blonde with what appeared to be some kind of vegetables and meat.

"I think she's in her room sleeping. You know how much she loves her beauty sleep." she replied jokingly, as she cut a piece off of her piece of 'meat'.

Kakyuu smiled, a small giggle escaping her lips. "Oh I think we all know how cranky Healer gets when she's tired."

Uranus managed to drown out their conversation and ate her food in silence, feeling awkward and out of place. She felt weird because before the starlights had been the intruders on her planet and now here she was on their planet, making her an intruder in a way.

She eventually finished eating and thanked Kakyuu for the meal as she stood up to put her dishes in the sink. She decided she'd explore the palace and she began wandering through the halls.

She passed what seemed like hundreds of murals and several closed doors before she arrived in what appeared to be a library. She remembered what Kakyuu had said and she debated whether or not she should try and talk to the brown haired starlight.

She looked over to her left where several large bookcases stood and amongst them were a few chairs. Only one chair was occupied and sitting in it was Maker who's attention was focused on some book she was reading.

Her mind told her to leave her alone but she found her body walking over to the younger girl. She sat down on the chair beside her and cleared her throat. "Hey."

The brunette peered up at her, a guarded expression on her face. "What do you want?"

She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck. She didn't know why she was so anxious, maybe she was worried that the starlight would blast her or something. "Oh I just thought you should know that I got paired up with you."

Maker said nothing and Uranus could feel the anger bubbling up inside her. "Look you don't have to be so rude. I don't want to be here either but I'm trying to be nice to you. You're stuck working with me so I thought I'd try and put our differences aside but I guess you just want to hold a grudge against me forever." she spat, standing up to leave.

She was halfway down the hallway when she heard a voice behind her. "Uranus!"

She spun around to see Maker walking towards her. She huffed. "Nani?"

"Gomenasai." the brunette said, shocking the other girl. "I shouldn't have been so rude to you."

"I can understand why you'd be suspicious of me after everything that happened on earth."

"Yeah but I shouldn't have been rude to you when you were only trying to be friendly."

"Listen, I don't expect us to be friends right away but how about we call a truce? We don't have to get along perfectly but let's forget about what happened on earth." she said, holding out her hand.

Maker stared at her hand before grabbing it with her own. "Truce." she replied, shaking it gently as she let her hand linger there for a moment.


	3. Chapter Three

The next morning arrived fairly quickly for Haruka. When she awoke it took her a moment to familiarize herself with her surroundings before she remembered she was on Kinmoku. Sighing, she got out of her bed and pulled out her henshin rod, quickly henshining before exiting her room to join the others for breakfast.

She made her way to the kitchen where she spotted Princess Kakyuu and Healer sitting together eating breakfast. The fireball princess noticed her first and waved her over to the table. "Come eat, Uranus! There's plenty of food."

The blonde took a seat beside Kakyuu, grabbing a plate from the center of the table. "Arigatou." she said politely, as the princess put some of the food on her plate.

"Ohayo Uranus." a gentle voice said from behind her.

The scout turned around to see Maker who was walking towards the table, a slight smile on her face as she took a seat beside Healer. "Ohayo Maker." she replied, before starting to eat.

She noticed the look Healer gave her fellow teammate, obviously confused as to why the two sailor scouts were being semi-civil to one another. While the sailor scouts weren't exactly the best of friends, Uranus was glad that Maker was willing to try and move forward from what happened back on Earth and be polite to her. The blonde still didn't fully trust any of the starlights but she knew that with Kakyuu around that they wouldn't try and harm her.

The four women ate in silence for a while before Maker broke it. "Uranus, I know I'm supposed to take you on a tour around Kinmoku at some point but today won't work since I'll be on guard duty pretty much all day. But I have tomorrow afternoon I'm free so I was thinking I could show you around central Kinmoku after your classes."

Uranus stared at her for a minute before she gave her a small smile and nodded her head. "Sure that sounds good."

Maker returned the smile, once again causing Healer to give both of them a confused look. "I have to go on guard duty right away but I can show you where your class is if you'd like." she said as she picked up her empty plate.

"Ok, I think I'd like that." the blonde responded, as she followed the starlight to put her dish in the sink.

Healer's jaw practically reached the floor at this and Kakyuu gently rubbed the empath's shoulder in an attempt to ease her confusion.

The brunette gestured for Uranus to follow her and so she did. She was led down another long hallway and finally they reached a door with what appeared to be a drawing of flowers etched on it. Maker opened the door for it and stepped out of her way for the other scout to enter. "This is where your classes will be. The elder maker, Kazuma, who you met yesterday will be teaching you everything you need to know. He should be arriving soon."

Uranus gave her a quick nod and entered the classroom just as the door slammed shut behind her. The room was very small and the walls were painted beige and the floors had soft white carpeting. There were only a few desks and chairs in the room but she spotted one towards the front that had a small notebook and pen on it. She walked closer to it and noticed that the book had "Uranus" scribbled on the front.

She took a seat at the table and waited for her lesson to begin.

After what felt like forever she heard the door open and in walked Kazuma. "Ah Miss Uranus, I hope I didn't keep you waiting." he said, as he walked over to the table next to hers. "How are you? Did you sleep well last night?" he asked as he sat down before pulling what appeared to be another notebook out of a small bag he was carrying.

"I'm doing well. I slept pretty good last night so I think I'm ready for today's lesson."

The bald man cracked a small smile at her as he propped open his notebook. "Shall we begin?"

She nodded and Kazuma began talking about the different types of things that needed fixing on a regular basis such as clothing, electrical appliances, chairs or beds or even a table, plumbing, anything to do with air conditioning like a refrigerator and various other things. He briefly explained a solution how to fix each of those things and Uranus quickly scribbled everything down.

As the hours passed by they continued to discuss the different materials and problems that one would run into and at the end Kazuma gave a short visual lesson on how to identify a electrical outlet that wasn't safe to use and needed to be fixed.

Once the lesson was finally over it was already supper time and Uranus was famished. She thanked the elderly man for everything he'd taught her and gave him a quick wave goodbye before exiting to go eat supper.

She entered the kitchen where Fighter, Maker and Kakyuu sat, each of them already beginning to fill up their own plate. None of them batted an eye as the other scout sat down with them, grabbing a plate from the center of the table as the fireball princess helped scoop some potatoes onto her plate.

Even though Uranus wasn't particularly close to any of them yet, there was a blissful silence in the air as they ate, settling her nerves a little and easing her ever so slightly into this new situation.

Once they finished eating Fighter got up so she could start getting ready for her night shift and the remaining three said good night. Princess Kakyuu offered Uranus a hug which at first she was hesitant to accept but then she remembered that she was in the presence of a princess and so she accepted the hug as she didn't want to come across as being rude.

When she pulled away she noticed the brunette giving her a small smile. "Have a good sleep." she said, and even though those few words were so simple and anyone could have said them, Uranus was actually happy that they were starting to move forward from everything in the past. She wasn't quite sure why that made her happy since several years ago the last thing she would have wanted would be to try and befriend one of the starlights but yet here she was and for some reason the fact that the starlight was being nice to her made her somewhat happy.

She quickly pushed away those thoughts and gave the younger woman a small smile in return. "You too." she replied before walking off to her room.

As she walked through the halls she noticed Healer, who had probably just gotten off of her shift, walking towards her. The empath did not look happy and Uranus was really not wanting to deal with a fight on her second day of her stay on Kinmoku. "Oi." Healer said gruffly, marching straight up to the blonde.

She looked down into her lime green eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "Nani?"

"What's up with you and Maker? You hated us back on earth all those years ago and now out of nowhere you decide that you're going to try and be all nice to us?"

"It's called trying to move forward from the past. I've matured and so has Maker and we're trying to put our differences aside so we can work together, is that so hard for you to understand?"

The silver haired girl's hands balled into fists and she looked like she was ready to blow up. "It's all because of you that there is anything to move on from. The inner senshi trusted us to a certain extent from the start, even if we didn't want to work with them, but you and the other outer senshi were ready to attack us the moment you saw us just because we were from another galaxy!" she yelled.

"We had every reason to be suspicious of you! There have been plenty of other enemies who have tried to attack our planet and all of them were from other galaxies so when we found out that our new enemies were sailor scouts and right in front of us are sailor scouts from other galaxies, of course we're going to assume you're an enemy because we don't want to risk another attack!"

Healer was getting very upset and she was about to start yelling again when all of a sudden someone else started shouting. "Stop, stop!"

The two turned around to see Fighter who was running towards them, obviously in a panic as she rushed towards the petite starlight. "Stop it you two." she shouted, as she grabbed Healer by the hand, pulling her close and holding a tight grip on her.

"Fighter." the empath hissed. "Let go of me!"

The raven haired light shook her head and held onto her even tighter. "No. I get that you're hurt by what happened before, but taking it out on Uranus by yelling at her and cornering her won't help anything, it's only going to make things even worse."

Uranus was shocked to see Fighter actually standing up for her but still stood her ground, keeping her guards up in case Fighter decided to lash out at her too.

Healer sighed as she tried to break away from her grip. "Ok, ok, you don't need to lecture me. Will you please let go of me?"

"Fine, but no more fighting with Uranus." she said sternly as she let go of her teammates arm.

The silver haired girl walked off and Fighter sighed as she turned back to the solar senshi in front of her. "Gomen Uranus. She gets like this sometimes and she's not the best at controlling her temper."

Uranus shrugged in response. "It's alright. I had a feeling I was going to have to deal with a confrontation from one of you at some point."

The starlight simply stared at the ground in embarrassment before she looked up at the clock and realization hit her. "Oh god I'm late!" she choked out, before running off.

The blonde rubbed her forehead as she quietly walked to her room, hoping that there wouldn't be any more confrontations and that she could just go to bed. Thankfully she made it to her room without bumping into anyone and as soon as the door shut behind her she detransformed.

Haruka quickly grabbed her pajamas which were laying on her bed in a heap and rushed to the bathroom to change. Only a couple minutes later she was done and she quickly turned her light off before climbing into her bed.

It wasn't hard at all for her to settle in and before she knew it she was sound asleep, all of the negative thoughts flooding her head temporarily put aside for the night.

/

Before she knew it morning had come once again and it was time for her to get up and start her day again. The day flew by pretty quickly and everything was the same as the day before, get up, henshin, go eat breakfast and go meet Kazuma for her lessons.

The only thing that was different about this day was that she'd made plans with Maker to go on a tour around central Kinmoku.

Her mind was only half there during her lesson with Kazuma as she kept wondering and thinking about how this tour would go. The elder had to shake her out of her thoughts a couple times since her focus kept wandering away from the task at hand.

Finally the lesson was over and she was able to leave. She gave him a quick wave goodbye but her mind was elsewhere as Maker's words from breakfast rang in her head.

'Meet me in front of the palace.'

She had no idea why her mind was so focused on her but she had a feeling it had to do with the fact that even though they had agreed to put the past behind them, there was still a small part of her that worried that the starlight was planning an attack.

Never the less she began her walk to the palace doors and once she had exited through them, she spotted the auburn haired starlight who was just getting off guard duty. Their eyes met and a brief smile was exchanged from both of them to one another.

"Hey." Uranus said quietly, as the other woman approached her.

"You might want to change your clothes." Maker replied, momentarily shocking the other scout.

Uranus blinked in surprise not expecting that statement but she still managed to respond to her. "What do you mean?"

"There's paparazzi everywhere in central Kinmoku. They're always looking for new information on Princess Kakyuu and her guardians and they know that there's a new sailor scout staying here for a year so they're going to be more active then normal. It's best if we change our clothes and put on a disguise so that they don't recognize us."

The blonde felt stupid for not realizing what she'd meant and mentally smacked herself before responding. "Oh, I understand. I'll go change." she replied, before rushing off inside the palace.

When she'd stepped into the safety of her own room she could feel her heart beating like mad in her chest from all the nerves she felt. Maker hadn't really given her a reason to be scared of her yet since she'd arrived on Kinmoku but ever since her confrontation with Healer the night before, her walls had gone back up. Fear wasn't a normal emotion for her and she wasn't used to feeling unsafe. The fact that she was even feeling scared, scared her even more and she tried desperately to try and push her paranoia aside so that they didn't wind up in another fight again.

She dehenshined and pulled out some clothes from her bag. She put on a grey hoodie and some black sweats and put on a grey hat to cover her hair. She shrugged as she looked at her reflection before leaving her room, deciding that her outfit would do.

She made her way to the palace's front exit again and stepped outside the doors.

"Are you ready to go?"

She looked over and saw Taiki standing there with her auburn hair tied up in a bun, sunglasses covering her eyes and a loose floral sundress that flowed away from her body. Before she had a chance to say anything the starlight jumped in for her. "I know I look ridiculous." she said dryly, running a hand through her bangs.

"I wasn't going to say that."

An awkward silence filled the air and all Haruka could think about was how much she wanted to be back on earth right then and there. But Taiki spoke again and shook her out of my thoughts. "Follow me. I have a car we can take but it's hidden."

She led her to a small garage that was hidden out of sight and opened the large door. Inside was a small black vehicle that wasn't too fancy but it looked like it could do the job. The starlight unlocked the doors and gestured for her to get in.

Haruka climbed in the passenger seat while Taiki got in the driver's side, putting the keys in the ignition. "I'm surprised you guys have cars here." the blonde commented.

Taiki let out a tiny chuckle as she pressed down on the gas pedal with her foot. "What did you think we used to get around? A horse and buggy?"

The older woman shook her head as she sighed. "No I didn't mean it like that. I guess I just thought with being in another galaxy that there would be more differences then our own planet."

"You mean like what you see in one of those movies about aliens?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Haruka, all the planets are more alike then people even realize. There are differences yes but for the most part all the basic things are the same. There's just slight differences in how people live and their cultures."

The solar scout stared out of her window blankly looking at the world around her as the palace grew smaller and smaller behind them. "I've never been to any other planet except earth so I didn't know. Well I mean not in this lifetime anyways."

"I understand. Before Galaxia attacked our planet Kinmoku was all we'd ever known but when she attacked and we were forced to fled we wound up on several planets searching for any sort of life to give us an indicator that our princess might be there. That's how we found earth."

Haruka remained silent as the memories flooded through her mind of how nasty they'd been towards the starlights back on earth and she felt a little guilty for once. "Gomenasai." she blurted out before she had the chance to process her thoughts.

She noticed the brunette's eyes widen a bit but she didn't say much. "What are you apologizing for?"

"For... for how I treated you back on earth. I'm sorry."

The starlight didn't respond and Haruka was starting to think that she'd said something to upset her and contemplated switching the subject to something happier.

"I forgive you." Taiki replied quietly, catching Haruka's attention and causing her to look over at her.

The older woman didn't say anything but a small smile crossed her face as she turned to stare out her window.

/

About half an hour they appeared in what was known as Central Kinmoku. It reminded Haruka of Tokyo with how many people there were gathered there. Taiki began to show her around, pointing out the big buildings were well known for their political meetings as well as the museums and sculptures gathered around them.

They walked for a couple of hours, Taiki being the tour guide showing Haruka everything she needed to know. They wound up in a shopping outlet where the starlight showed her all the different stores and explained the different things they sold.

Towards the end of the evening they wound up at a little outdoor café in the center of the town square. They managed to grab a seat right next to a flowing water fountain and they watched the different types of birds flying over top of them as they waited for their food.

"Thanks for showing me around today." Haruka commented.

"It's no problem, although there's still a lot more for me to show you but we can do that another day."

At that moment in time a waiter appeared with their meals, planting each dish in front of them. Taiki's dish consisted of a pasta with vegetables and Haruka had ordered some fried caniki (which was a type of fish that was pretty common and served as a main dish). They thanked the waiter and began eating.

Haruka watched as the sky grew darker and darker above them as they ate and by the time they were done it was already pitch black.

She could hardly see and before she knew it she felt a hand touching hers. She looked up into Taiki's eyes who was standing right next to her. "Grab my hand so we don't get separated." she whispered.

The older girl was hesitant to accept the offer but she finally gave in because she didn't want to get lost. So she slipped her hand in the starlights and let her lead her towards where they had parked.

Finally after walking for what felt like forever they reached the car and they let go of each other's hands and got in the car. Taiki started driving and before Haruka had a chance to think about the events of the day she'd already fallen asleep, her head resting against the window pane as she snored, tired out from all the walking around.

The starlight smirked at her and continued driving in peaceful silence back to the palace. The only thing she feared was having to wake the other girl up.


End file.
